bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шинджи Хирако
| image = | race = Вайзард | birthday = 10 мая | gender = мужской | height = 176 см | weight = 60 кг | division = 5 | affiliation = Вайзарды Готей 13, Общество душ | previous affiliation = | occupation = Капитан пятого отряда | previous occupation = | team = Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | partner = Момо Хинамори | previous partner = Сосуке Айзен | base of operations = Штаб пятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ; ранее Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир живых | relatives = | education = | shikai = Саканаде | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 183 (Том 21) | anime debut = Серия 109 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Масая Оносака | english voice = Роджер Крейг Смит | spanish voice = }} :Шинджи перенаправляется сюда. Про филлерного персонажа, появившегося в 133-ей серии, см. Шинджи (филлер). Шинджи Хирако (平子 真子, Хирако Синдзи) — капитан пятого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенант — Момо Хинамори. Он также был участником и, фактически, лидером вайзардов. Внешность У Шинджи карие глаза и светлые прямые волосы длинной до подбородка. Выражая свои эмоции, он часто показывает верхние зубы. Иногда он носит стандартную форму старшей школы Каракуры, хотя обычно он одевает длинный серый плащ, рубашку с галстуком и кепку разносчика газет (хотя иногда он появляется и без кепки с плащом). Также, на языке у него пирсинг-кольцо. Прежде чем Шинджи покинул Общество душ, его волосы были очень длинными, достигая поясницы. Он носил стандартную форму синигами и капитанское хаори с длинными рукавами. Через некоторое время победы над Айзеном, Шинджи возвращается к этой одежде, добавив галстук, который он заправляет под форму. Его волосы, которые были прямо и коротко подстрижены, остались такими же, за исключением того, что чёлка теперь подстрижена ассиметрично: с левой стороны она длиннее, чем с правой. Незадолго до вторжения Ванденрейха в Общество Душ, Шинджи добавляет белый халат между его хаори и формой. Галстук также заменен более широким, который заправлен под его новую одежду и закреплён небольшим серебристым зажимом. Характер Шинджи несколько комичный, легкомысленный в тех ситуациях, когда остальные серьёзны. Он довольно дерзкий и, видимо, любит подоставать Хиори Саругаки, которая обычно шлёпает его за это сандалией. Она, в свою очередь, не показывает никакого уважения к нему и нередко оскорбляет и бьёт Шинджи. Его поведение по отношению к Хиори не лучше, он часто корчит гримасы или оскорбляет ее в ответ. Шинджи также называет каждую милую девушку, которую встречает, своей «первой любовью», в комплекте с невозмутимым выражением лица, хотя это очевидная ложь (хотя он никогда не говорил такого про Хиори, чтобы позлить ее). Он также любит слушать джазовую музыку, и в те дни, когда он был капитаном сто лет назад, у Шинджи был граммофон для проигрывания виниловых пластинок. Однако несмотря на это, он весьма проницателен по отношению к другим людям. Пока Шинджи был капитаном, он был одним из немногих людей, у которых появились подозрения относительно его тогдашнего лейтенанта, Сосуке Айзена. И, очевидно, он может видеть или чувствовать что-либо через иллюзии последнего. Он также быстро отметил черты характера Кисуке Урахары. Айзен даже признался, что Хирако несколько пугает его. Всякий раз, когда он разозлён или сражается, Шинджи остаётся серьёзным и уравновешенным. История thumb|190px|left|Шинджи и его лейтенант, [[Сосуке Айзен]] Приблизительно 110 лет назад, Шинджи, будучи капитаном пятого отряда, готовится к церемонии продвижения капитана. Он приветствует своего лейтенанта, Сосуке Айзена. Шинджи сомневается насчёт чувства стиля Айзена, который надел стандартную одежду синигами, начал дискуссию о том, что надо надеть что-то особенное по такому случаю. Когда Айзен спросил про музыку, которую слушал его капитан, Шинджи объяснил, что это джаз и что он очень популярен в мире людей. Двое отправились в штаб первого отряда для участия в церемонии продвижения. thumb|right|190px|Шинджи дразнит Хиори Открыв дверь, Шинджи попал в засаду лейтенанта двенадцатого отряда Хиори Саругаки, хотя потом она получила выговор от капитана седьмого отряда . Когда, наконец, Шинджи взял себя в руки, он начал в свою очередь издеваться над Хиори, что злит её ещё больше. Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. At one point, when Shinji begins to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki, the other Visored mention that Ichigo is foolish to battle Shinji, proven by the fact that Shinji is not taking the battle seriously (albeit Ichigo was also holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow).Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 14-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 122 Shinji is also able to hold off Mashiro Kuna during her Hollowfication without releasing his sword, though it took some effort.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 13 He was also able to fend off Kaname Tōsen while also trying to resist his Hollowfication.Bleach anime; Episode 211 Shinji takes on the 6th Espada, maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Grimmjow brought to the battle and pushing the Espada back with little effort, using only his Hollow mask and his swordsmanship skill.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 140 Эксперт поступи: Shinji excels in Shunpo. His skill is great enough to easily outmaneuver Grimmjow, the sixth Espada. As a captain, even before he became a Visored, he was the first to arrive to save Hiyori, even when Lisa had a head-start and all the other captains left later at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 17-19 Shinji is also very quick at close-range. During his assault on Aizen, he is able to perceive and dodge Tōsen's sneak attack while sustaining only a small scratch.Bleach manga Chapter 367 page 1-3 Высокий интеллект: Несмотря на своё детское поведение время от времени, Шинджи очень проницательный человек. Во время своего пребывания на посту капитана пятого отряда, он частично раскрыл обман Айзена и некоторые из его иллюзий. Айзен сам признался, что хитрость Шинджи его пугает. Гигантская духовная сила: Как у капитана, у него огромное количество духовной силы. Будучи также вайзардом, Шинджи обладает двойной духовной энергией: частью от синигами и частью от пустого. Курумадани назвал его духовную силу чудовищной. Кидо: Хотя он и не пользуется заклятьями в сражении, он смог легко усыпить Ичиго и сломать иллюзии Айзена с помощью кидо. Духовный меч Саканаде (逆撫, «''Гладящий против шерсти''») : В невысвобожденной форме он выглядит, как обычная катана. Рукоять и ножны красные, гарда изображает песочные часы. *'Shikai': The release command is .Bleach manga, Chapter 385, page 6 In its Shikai state, the pommel becomes a large ring that allows Sakanade to rotate around Shinji's hand without him actually gripping any part of the Zanpakutō. This movement relates to his sword's special ability. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the crossguard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 4 :Shikai Special Ability: Sakanade's Shikai ability creates an . When spun, the sword creates a pink mist. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent, even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt, and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 6-13 The effect of the inverted world can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 18-19 *'Банкай': Ещё не был показан. Пустификация Маска пустого: Shinji's Hollow mask strongly resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. When donning his Hollow mask, Shinji's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 7-8 :Увеличение мощи: While wearing the mask, Shinji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Серо': Шинджи собирает энергию в горизонтальную линию в кулаке. Затем он выпускает широкое и разрушительное алое серо. Оно достаточно мощно, чтобы навредить арранкару из середины Эспады. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Надев маску, Шинджи становится физически очень сильным, что он использовал в боях с Тоусеном и Гриммджоу. :*'Увеличение скорости': В маске Шинджи способен двигаться гораздо быстрее,что он использовал, чтобы получить преимущество над Тоусеном и Гриммджоу в сражениях. :*'Увеличение выносливости': Надев маску, Шинджи становится гораздо более устойчивым к боли. Он даже говорил, что в маске у него появляется ощущение, что он управляет чужим телом. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты }} Цитаты События и сражения *Холодная война *Тренировка у вайзардов *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака: Второй раунд *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Шинджи Хирако против Сосуке Айзена *Сосуке Айзен против Готея 13 и вайзардов Сноски Звания Навигация en:Shinji Hirako de:Shinji Hirako es:Shinji Hirako Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Пятый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи